White Horse of the Winds
A strange article appeared in the New York Times ''on July 8, 1878 after the information contained wherein had previously been featured in the ''Cincinnati Commercial Tribune ''thanks to a story relayed by an anonymous telegram message coming from the small West Virginia town of Parkersburg. The story in question details a mass sighting of an entity previously thought confined to mythology. '''Three or four' farmers had apparently witnessed a flying horse... What a West Virginia Farmer Saw The primary witness in the case was ploughing one of his fields, accompanied by several of his fellow farmers, at 7:00pm on one afternoon in early July of 1878 when he happened to glance up at the sky - presumably taking a break from his intensive manual labour. The sky that evening was cloudless, but it was by no means bare. There was an opaque substance roughly half a mile away from the witnesses in a westerly direction. As he stared at this odd object, he slowly came to the realisation that what he was looking at was something truly surreal. It appeared to be a white horse, with all aspects of its anatomy clearly defined. It seemed to be moving as if it were swimming through the clear skies, kicking its legs and moving its neck from side to side while it continually ascended at a 45° angle. Baffled, the farmer rubbed his eyes to prove to himself that he was not dreaming - and when the horse was still very much present in the atmosphere after this, he called to his fellow farmers, who were working about 100 yards (300ft) away from him. He told them to look up and tell him what they could see as a way of checking that he wasn't just misinterpreting something mundane. The men became badly frightened - confirming that they could indeed see a white horse swimming through the sky. However, the man who had first seen the animal wasn't quite as terrified, and was able to sit himself down and watch the creature move through the air until it vanished. It moved off in the same direction in the same swimming manner before disappearing from sight, concluding the bizarre incident. Xavier Ortega of ''ghosttheory.com ''speculated that perhaps the men had witnessed a horse being beamed up to a UFO hidden in the atmosphere, but I am instead of the mind that this is just another example of an exceedingly rare phenomenon of which I have only ever heard one other example. There was a thunderstorm over Mecca in Saudi Arabia on November 23, 2014 - and a dark shape was seen moving through the turbulent clouds. It had four limbs which seemed to be pounding against the air, and cries of religious devotion and terror seemed to surround its every move thanks to the crowd gathered below. Some truly atmospheric footage of this bizarre happening was captured by one of the witnesses on the ground - there was a flying horse above Mecca. Source ''The New York Times - ''July 8th, 1878 Category:Case Files Category:Flying Horses Category:Ufology Category:Multiple Witnesses Category:West Virginia